otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tharsis
By the year 3970, Galactix was beginning to sense that his end was drawing near. After having lived well over 500 millenia, his positronic matrix was beginning to break down. Fearful that he would die without being able to pass on his knowledge to another, his crew set to work developing a way to create a new matrix from Galactix' own programming. After 8 years of research, they had developed a means to transfer pathways from Galactix to a new positronic matrix, but the process could not successfully copy his entire core. Instead they opted to copy his core pathways that were laid down when he was first brought on-line. In this method, they created cores just as he was when he was born: intelligent and eager to learn. They were able to create three stable matrices, and they wasted no time beginning their education. As their first years passed, the three new children of Galactix developed personalities of their own. The first, Tharsis, possessed a sharp intellect and a desire to learn and explore. Alaria developed a kind and helpful personality, and she was found to have an aptitude for the medical arts. Berseus was found to possess a keen analytical mind, and in time became a master strategist as well as an expert chess player as the crew members who fell before him were quick to discover. When they were ready, the crew selected ship bodies from several freighters than had brought with them when Galactix departed on his journey. It wasn't long until they were flying alongside their father, learning from him as he taught them everything he could. By the year 3988, Galactix had finally reached the end of his time, the touch of mortality finally coming upon him. Landing upon a world he selected to serve as his final resting place and a suitable home for his crew, he passed on. The planet, Hygia, or Harmony in the local tongue, was re-christened Delta Ultunima in honor of Galactix' home planet. The crew of Galactix established a city around his body which they named Galactia. Tharsis and his siblings remained with the colonists for 5 years after its founding, helping them get established. In time, Tharsis and Berseus both felt the tug to explore, and thus they said their goodbyes to their sister and their friends, and set off to find their own paths. Tharsis wanted to see the worlds that his father had described, filled with the beings that comprised Galactix crew, and therefore he set off for Sol. The trip took him nearly 15 years, during which he used a few tricks learned from his father on how to use gravity sources as natural slingshots to increase his speed. By this time, he had reached 30 years of age. As he approached the Sol system, he miscalculated due to his unfamiliarity with the star system and ended up coming out of Spindrive right in the middle of the asteroid belt. Battered by asteroids, he drifted towards Earth where he was fortunately rescued by members of the Union Fleet and repaired. Shortly after he left to begin his wanderings, eventually joining with the crew of the Avalon to perform odd jobs. In late 4008, a massive rift opened near Sol that stretched for lightyears across the galaxy. The Union Fleet took action, and drafted Tharsis into service due to his advanced scientific equipment and positronic brain. He and his new crew were dispatched to observe the rift from close range to gather scientific data in an effort to understand it and perhaps close it. During this short period as a military vessel, he encountered Viking longboats floating through space, offcourse comets, space dragons, time warps which saw him re-living his father's death and seeing live Kretonians for the first time, and travelling through time with his crew to rescue Commander Gideon. Technical Specifications Hull Class: Calliope Medium Freighter (modified) Ship Designation: GX-200 Length: 300 feet Height: 20 feet FTL Drive: Spindrive Mark IV Sublight Drive: Helium Ion Accelerator Thrusters: Helium Ion Jets Shields: Graviton Emitter Array Armor: Triphasic Aluminum Alloy Reactor: Galactix-Class Mark VII Fusion Reactor Sensor: Multiplexed Spectrum Detector Array Armament: Two (2) Class 2 Pulse Lasers category:OtherSpace: Millennium Characters Category:Gideon_Web Category:OtherSpace Characters